wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaginiony świat/13
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XIII. „Widok którego nigdy nie zapomnę.“ Kiedy słońce zachodziło i zapadała smutna noc, ujrzałem na rozległej równinie postać odchodzącego indjanina i długo goniłem go wzrokiem jako jedyną naszą nadzieję, dopóki nie zniknął we mgle wieczornej, która podnosiła się zabarwiona różowo od zachodzącego słońca, pomiędzy skalistem płaskowzgórzem a widniejącą z daleka rzeką. Było już zupełnie ciemno gdy wróciłem do naszego rozproszonego obozowiska. Ostatnim obrazem jaki widziałem przed odejściem, był blask ogniska, palonego przez Zambo; jedyny świetlany punkt w mrokach rozległej równiny, tak jak jego wierna dusza była jedynem światłem dla mojej duszy, pogrążonej w cieniu. Ale czułem się już spokojniejszym, bo pocieszała mnie myśl, że przynajmniej świat dowie się o naszych czynach i że nazwiska nasze nie zginą razem z nami, lecz przejdą do potomności wraz z naszemi odkryciami. Straszno było spać w tern złowrogie m obozowisku, ale gorzej jeszcze było nocować w dżungli. Musiałem jednak zdecydować się na jedno z dwojga. Ostrożność nakazywała czuwać, lecz wyczerpane ciało domagało się spoczynku. Wspiąłem się na najwyższą gałęź drzewa „guigko“, ale nie było to bezpieczne siedzenie i niezawodnie spadłbym na ziemię i skręcił kark, gdybym tylko się zdrzemnął. Zeszedłem więc na dół i po ostatecznem rozważeniu miejscowych warunków, pozatykałem wejścia do zeriby, rozpaliłem trzy ogniska ułożone w trójkąt i zjadłszy porządną wieczerzę, zapadłem w głęboki sen, po którym nastąpiło rozkoszne przebudzenie. Bo wczesnym rankiem, o samym świcie, ktoś położył rękę na mojem ramieniu, a gdym się zerwał sięgając po karabin, krzyknąłem z radości, ujrzawszy w szarym świetle brzasku, lorda Roxtona, klęczącego przy mnie! On to był — i nie on. Znałem go jako spokojnego w obejściu człowieka, poprawnych form, schludnego w ubraniu. A teraz klęczał przede mną blady, z dzikim wzrokiem, zadyszany jakby biegł szybko i długo. Szczupła jego twarz była podrapana i skrwawiona, podarte ubranie wisiało w strzępach, na głowie nie miał kapelusza. Wpatrywałem się w niego ze zdumieniem, ale nie dał mi czasu na pytania. Zbierał gorączkowo zapasy i naboje, a przytem mówił bez przerwy: „Śpiesz się, chłopcze! śpiesz! — wołał. — Każda chwila jest droga. Bierz dwa karabiny. Ja mam także dwa. Zabieraj ładunków ile zmieścisz, pełne kieszenie, i żywność także! Sześć puszek wystarczy. To już wszystko! Nie trać czasu na rozmyślanie i rozmowę. Lećmy jak najprędzej, albo zginiemy!“ Zaledwie nawpół rozbudzony, choć nie rozumiałem co to wszystko znaczy, biegłem już za lordem Roxtonem przez gęstwinę leśną, trzymając pod każdą pachą po jednym karabinie, a w rękach puszki z żywnością. Lord Roxton przedzierał się przez najgęstsze zarośla, aż dotarliśmy do nieprzebytej gęstwiny kolczastych krzewów, w które się zaszył, nie uważając na kolce. Rzucił się na ziemię i pociągnął mnie za sobą. — Nareszcie — szepnął zadyszany. — Myślę, że tu jesteśmy bezpieczni... Pójdą najniezawodniej do obozowiska... To będzie ich pierwszą myślą, ale się zadziwią! — Co to znaczy? — wybąkałem, schwytawszy oddech. — Gdzie profesorowie? Kto nas ściga? — Małpo-ludzie! — szepnął, — Co za dzicz, słowo daję! Mów cicho, bo oni mają długie uszy, i bystre oczy, ale o ile mogłem poznać, słabe powonienie, więc nas tu nie zwietrzą. Gdzieś ty chodził, chłopcze? Twoje szczęście, że cię nie było... Opowiedziałem szeptem w krótkości, gdzie byłem i co widziałem w nocy. — Źle! — powiedział — dowiedziawszy się o dinosaurze i moim upadku do jamy. Nie bardzo odpowiednie miejsce do wypoczynku, co? Ale nie miałem nawet pojęcia o tem co nas tu może spotkać, dopóki nas te poczwary nie porwały. Byłem już raz w rękach papuasów ludożerców, ale to są wykwintni panowie w porównaniu z tą tłuszczą! — Jak się to stało? — spytałem. — Wczesnym rankiem, o świcie; nasi uczeni zaczynali właśnie wstawać. Nie zdążyli jeszcze rozpocząć dysputy, aż tu nagle, spadła na nas chmara małp. Sypały się z drzewa jak jabłka. Musiały się tam zebrać nocą, bo na tem wielkiem drzewie nad nami, aż gęsto było od nich. Zdążyłem nawet przestrzelić jedną, ale zanim zrozumieliśmy co się dzieje, już nam wsiadły na karki. Mówię, że to małpy, ale trzymały w rękach kije i kamienie; bełkotały coś do nas i powiązały nam ręce łodygami pnączów, a więc górują zmyślnością nad wszystkiemi zwierzętami jakie mi się zdarzyło widzieć we wszystkich częściach świata. Małpo-ludzie, nic innego! Brakujące dotąd ogniwo w teorji Darwina! Bodajby go było brakowało na zawsze! Odnieśli na bok rannego towarzysza, a potem obsiedli nas kołem. W ich dzikich twarzach malowało się zimne okrucieństwo. Wzrostu takiego jak ludzie, ale silniejsi. Oczy mają dziwne, szklane, szare, pod kępami rudych brwi. Kiedy tak zasiedli naokoło nas i bezustannie bełkotali, nawet Challenger, choć nie tchórz, przeląkł się. Usiłował dźwignąć się na nogi i zaczął wrzeszczeć ażeby dali spokój i puścili nas wolno. Przypuszczam, że stracił głowę skutkiem tej nieprzewidzianej przygody, bo miotał się i klął jak warjat. — A oni? Cóż oni na to? — szepnąłem, ściskając w ręku karabin. — Myślałem, że już będzie koniec z nami, kiedy zaszło coś nowego. Małpo-ludzie, jak mówię, bełkotali bezustanku, a jeden z nich stanął obok Challengera. Będziesz się śmiał, chłopcze, ale daję ci słowo, że wyglądali jak bracia! Nie uwierzyłbym gdybym na to nie patrzał własnemi oczyma... Ten stary małpo-człek, wódz gromady, jest wierną kopją Challengera, tylko zabarwioną na rudo; podobny jak dwie krople wody do niego, ale jeszcze ładniejszy. Taki sam krótki tułów, szerokie barki, wypukła klatka piersiowa, szyi ani śladu, szorstka, najeżona broda lecz ruda, krzaczaste brwi także rude. Kiedy stanął obok Challengera i położył mu łapę na ramieniu, widok mieliśmy nieporównany! Summerlee zdenerwowany trochę, śmiał się do łez... I małpo-ludzie śmieli się także, a raczej wydawali jakieś dziwne rechotanie, potem wzięli wkrótce nas i ponieśli w głąb lasu. Nie tknęli naszych karabinów ani rzeczy, uważali je pewnie za coś niebezpiecznego, ale porwali wszystkie rozpakowane zapasy żywności. Summerlee i ja ucierpieliśmy srodze w tej podróży, na mojej skórze i ubraniu zostały tego ślady, bo poczwary darły się prosto przez gęstwinę, gdyż skórę mają grubą jak surowiec. Tylko Challengerowi lepiej się działo; czterech małpo-ludzi niosło go na ramionach, jak rzymskiego imperatora. Co to?! Niedaleko słychać było klekotanie, podobne do kastanietów. — Idą! — szepnął mój towarzysz, wsuwając naboje do swego karabina. — Nabij swoją broń, chłopcze, bo nie damy im się wziąć żywcem! Nie myśl nawet o tem! Takie odgłosy dają kiedy są zaniepokojeni... Na świętego Jerzego! Mają widać jakiś powód do wzruszenia... Słyszysz ich?... — Bardzo daleko... — Pewnie rozeszli się po całym lesie i szukają mnie. Skończę tymczasem moje opowiadanie... Zanieśli nas do swojej siedziby, jakieś tysiąc szałasów z gałęzi i liści pomiędzy drzewami, nad samym brzegiem skały, ze trzy, cztery mile stąd. Te brudasy obmacywali mnie całego i mam teraz uczucie, że nie domyję się nigdy.... Potem powiązali nas, a umieją wiązać jak nasi majtkowie! I tak leżeliśmy wyciągnięci pod drzewem, pod strażą ogromnej poczwary z pałką w ręku, profesor Summerlee i ja. Bo Challenger siedział na drzewie i zajadał ananasy jak król. Muszę dodać, że udało mu się dać i nam owoców i własnemi rękoma porozluźniać nasze więzy. Gdybyś go widział siedzącego obok jego sobowtóra, jak z nim bełkotał i śpiewał potężnym basem angielskie pieśni, bo śpiew rozczula te poczwary, byłbyś się uśmiał. Ale nam nie było do śmiechu, jak łatwo się domyśleć. Te straszydła pozwalały Challengerowi robić co zechce, ale trzymały go zdaleka od nas. Jedyną naszą pociechą była myśl, że przynajmniej ty, chłopcze, ocalałeś, i że masz przy sobie papiery... A teraz powiem ci coś, co cię zadziwi. Mówisz, że znalazłeś ślady ludzi, ich ognie, pułapki przez nich urządzone i t. p. I my ich też widzieliśmy, tych krajowców. Biedaki zgnębieni, małego wzrostu i nie można się ich zgnębieniu dziwić. Zdaje się, że ludzie zamieszkują jedną połowę płaskowzgórza, w tamtej stronie, gdzie widziałeś ową jaskinię, a małpoludzie tę połowę gdzie my jesteśmy, i że jedni z drugiemi ciągle toczą wojnę. Tak mi się to przynajmniej przedstawiło. Otóż wczoraj małpoludzie schwytali kilkunastu ludzi i przywiedli ich jako jeńców. Nie słyszałeś nigdy pewnie w życiu podobnej wrzawy i krzyków. Ci ludzie, czerwonoskórzy, bici i szarpani, ledwie trzymali się na nogach. Dwóch z nich małpoludzie okrutnie zamordowali w naszych oczach. Lecz dzielne człowieczki trzymali się mężnie, raz tylko jeden jęknął... Ten widok przejął nas zgrozą. Summerlee zemdlał i nawet Challenger nie mógł nad sobą zapanować. Zdaje się, że teraz chyba poszli w inną stronę?... Słuchaliśmy z natężeniem, lecz głębokiej ciszy leśnej nie mąciło nic, oprócz świergotu ptaszków. Lord John, kończył opowiadanie. — Myślę, że to ocaliło ci życie, chłopcze. Bo schwytanie indjan, wybiło tym straszydłom z głowy myśl o tobie: gdyby nie to, byliby po ciebie wrócili do obozowiska i schwytali cię tam niezawodnie. Miałeś słuszność mówiąc, że nas ktoś śledzi z drzewa; wiedzieli oni dobrze, że jednego brakuje, ale że zajęli się nową zdobyczą, mogłem ja wpaść dziś rano po ciebie, zamiast małpoludzi... Widzieliśmy straszne rzeczy. Daję słowo! Wszystko to wydaje mi się okropną senną zmorą! Czy przypominasz sobie tę kępę bambusów u podnóża skał, gdzie znaleźliśmy szkielet amerykanina? Miejsce to jest pod samą osadą małpoludzi i stamtąd strącają oni swoich jeńców. Muszą tam być stosy szkieletów, gdyby poszukać w gęstwinie. Strącali w naszych oczach jednego jeńca po drugim, a zabawa polegała na tem, czy strącony rozbije się na miazgę, czy też nadzieje się na ostre wierzchołki bambusów. Powlekli nas na to widowisko, a cała ich gromada ustawiła się na krawędzi skały. Czterech indjan nadziało się na bambusy, jak na druty od pończochy. Widok był okropny dla nas, patrzących z tą myślą, że zaraz przyjdzie na nas kolej. Ale nie przyszła. Sześciu indjan zachowali sobie na dzisiejsze igrzyska, o ile mogłem wyrozumieć, nam przeznaczono główne role. Challenger może się wywinie, lecz Summerlee i ja jesteśmy skazani. Małpoludzie porozumiewają się przeważnie znakami i dlatego dużo można zrozumieć. Powiedziałem sobie, że czas popsuć im szyki. Ułożyłem potrochu cały plan, którego wykonanie na mnie jednego spadło, bo Summerlee jest do niczego, a Challenger też nie zda się na wiele. Jak tylko zetknęli się ze sobą, pokłócili się zaraz bo nie mogli się zgodzić na naukową nazwę tych rudych potworów, którzy nas schwytali. Jeden dowodził, że to rodzaj „dryopithecus“ z Jawy, drugi zaś, że to „pithecanthropos“. Szaleńcy! mówię ci... Lecz ja wymiarkowałem, co nam może pomódz. Najpierw to, że te poczwary nie mogą biegać po ziemi tak prędko jak ludzie, bo mają krótkie, krzywe nogi i ciężki tułów. Nawet Challenger wyścignąłby ich bez trudności, a ja i ty w porównaniu z nimi, jesteśmy szybkobiegacze... Podrugie zaś nie znają wcale broni palnej. Pewnie nie mogą zrozumieć, skąd się wzięła rana ich towarzysza, którego przestrzeliłem. Byleby się dobrać do naszych karabinów, łatwo sobie wyobrazić, czegoby można dokonać! Wstałem więc przed świtem i kopnąłem z nienacka a tak skutecznie naszego strażnika, że rozciągnął się jak długi i przybiegłem do obozu. Zastałem tam ciebie, a dalej wiesz już wszystko... — Ale profesorowie?! — zawołałem z rozpaczą. — Musimy wrócić po nich. Nie mogłem ich ze sobą zabrać. Challenger siedział na drzewie a Summerlee nie jest zdolny do żadnego wysiłku. Jedyny sposób zabrać karabiny i wrócić z odsieczą. Mogą wprawdzie pomścić się na nich natychmiast. Myślę, że Challengera nie tkną, ale nie ręczę, za profesora Summerlee. Lecz i tak w każdym razie, nie darowaliby mu niezawodnie. Więc moja ucieczka nie pogorszyła w niczem położenia. — Honor nakazuje — mówił lord Roxton, po chwili milczenia — iść im na pomoc i albo ich uwolnić, albo los ich podzielić... Zbierz więc odwagę, chłopcze, bo tak czy owak, dziś przed wieczorem będzie koniec wszystkiemu. Starałem się naśladować swobodę i spokój lorda Johna, jego krótkie oderwane zdania, jego żartobliwy ton. Był on stworzony na wodza. W miarę wzrastającego niebezpieczeństwa słowa jego padały ostro, zimne oczy nabierały blasku, donkiszotowskie wąsiki i bródka jeżyły się od radosnego podniecenia. Jego zamiłowanie w niebezpieczeństwach, jego silne przekonanie, że niebezpieczeństwo jest rodzajem sportu, walki toczonej między przeznaczeniem i śmiercią, czyniły go nieocenionym wodzem w podobnych chwilach. I gdyby nie obawa o los towarzyszów, odczuwałbym żywą radość, że idę na walkę, pod rozkazami takiego człowieka. Podnosiliśmy się już w naszej kryjówce wśród zarośli, gdy lord John pochwycił mnie za ramię. — Na świętego Jerzego! — szepnął. — Idą!... Z kryjówki mogliśmy widzieć sklepienie lasu, podszyte zielenią, rozpiętą na pniach i gałęziach. Tamtędy szła gromada małpo-ludzi. Szli pojedyńczo, zgarbieni, z przygiętemi nogami, dotykając rękoma ziemi i zwracając głowy na prawo i na lewo. Pomimo zgarbienia, można było sądzić, iż wzrost ich nie przenosi pięciu stóp, że tułów mają wielki a ręce bardzo długie. Niektórzy trzymali w ręku pałki. Przez chwilę widziałem ich bardzo wyraźnie. Potem znikli w gęstwinie. — Jeszcze nie teraz — szepnął lord John, trzymając karabin. Najlepiej czekać spokojnie, aż zaniechają poszukiwań. Wtedy sprobujemy wrócić do ich osady i ugodzić ich w najsłabsze miejsce. Przeczekamy jeszcze z godzinę, a potem pójdziemy. Zapełniliśmy sobie czas zjedzeniem śniadania z otwartej puszki. Mój towarzysz od wczoraj nie jadł nic prócz owoców, więc teraz zajadał, jak człowiek zagłodzony. Skończywszy jeść, wypchaliśmy kieszenie ładunkami i wyruszyliśmy na odsiecz. Lecz przed odejściem, naznaczyliśmy starannie kryjówkę w gęstwinie i jej położenie do fortu Challengera, ażeby trafić do niej w razie potrzeby. Przesuwając się chyłkiem między drzewami, doszliśmy do samej krawędzi płaskowzgórza, na miejsce pierwszego obozowiska. Tam zatrzymaliśmy się, a lord Roxton objaśnił mi swoje zamiary. — Dopóki jesteśmy wśród gęstwiny leśnej, te poczwary mają na nami przewagę — mówił. — One nas widzą, a my ich nie możemy widzieć. Ale na miejscach odkrytych, zmienia się położenie. Tam my ruszamy się żwawiej niż oni. Musimy więc, o ile możności, trzymać się otwartych przestrzeni. Na krawędzi płaskowzgórza mniej dużych drzew niż w głębi, więc tą drogą musimy się posuwać. Idź powoli, patrz bacznie przed siebie, trzymaj sztucer w pogotowiu, a nadewszystko, nie daj się wziąć żywcem, dopóki masz choć jeden nabój w lufie! Oto jest moja rada, chłopcze! Kiedyśmy doszli na samą krawędź skał i wyjrzawszy na dół, zobaczyliśmy naszego poczciwego Zamba, który siedział u podnóża skały, miałem wielką chęć zawołać na niego i opowiedzieć co się z nami dzieje, lecz było to niebezpiecznie, bo małpoludzie mogliby nas usłyszeć. Lasy naokoło były ich pełne i co chwila dochodziły nas ich dziwne, bełkocące głosy. Za każdym razem, gdyśmy je słyszeli, rzucaliśmy się między gęste krzaki i leżeliśmy tam cicho, póki głosy nie ucichły. Skutkiem tego posuwaliśmy się bardzo powoli i dopiero po dwóch godzinach pochodu, z coraz ostrożniejszych poruczeń lorda Johna wywnioskowałem, że zbliżamy się do celu. Nagle dał mi znak bym się położył i leżał cicho, sam zaś popełzał dalej. Wrócił za minutę, a twarz jego drgała od wzruszenia. — Chodź! — szepnął. — Prędko! Błagam Boga, byśmy nie przyszli zapóźno! Przeszło mnie nerwowe drżenie gdy czołgając się za lordem Johnem, ległem wreszcie obok niego i wyjrzałem z gęstwiny na otwartą polankę... Ujrzałem tam widok, którego nie zapomnę do chwili zgonu, widok tak dziwny, tak nieprawdopodobny, że sam nie wiem jak go opisać. Za lat kilka, jeżeli żyć będę, siedząc na sofie w klubie i patrząc na Tamizę, czy zdołam uwierzyć, ze widziałem to wszystko rzeczywiście, na jawie, nie w gorączkowem majaczeniu? Ale przynajmniej jeden człowiek, ten, który leżał obok mnie na wilgotnej trawie, będzie mógł potwierdzić, że nie kłamię... Przed nami rozciągała się rozległa polanka, mająca kilkaset kroków przestrzeni, porosła trawą i kępami nizkiej paproci, a sięgająca do samej krawędzi płaskowzgórza. Naokoło polanki, rosły półkolem drzewa, na których wisiały dziwne szałasy, zbudowane z liści i umieszczone jedne nad drugimi na gałęziach, niby miejsce gdzie się gnieżdżą kruki, tylko, że tu zamiast gniazd, były szałasy. W otworach tych szałasów i na gałęziach drzew, roiły się gromady małpo-ludzi; sądząc ze wzrostu musiały to być samice i młode. Wszystkie wyglądały z niezmiernem zajęciem na to co się dzieje na dole. Na polance, od strony krawędzi, zebrał się tłum wstrętnych, porosłych rudym włosem, małpoludzi, którzy byli olbrzymiego wzrostu, a wszyscy strasznej powierzchowności. Lecz panowała wśród nich pewna karność, bo żaden nie próbował nawet wysunąć się z szeregu. Przed nimi stała gromadka indjan, niewielkiego wzrostu, bardzo zgrabnej budowy, o skórze połyskującej jak bronz w świetle słońca. Obok indjan stał wysoki, biały człowiek, ze spuszczoną głową, z załamanemi rękoma, obraz zgnębienia i przerażenia. Niepodobna było niepoznać kościstej postaci profesora Summerlee. Przed tą grupą jeńców i naokoło, stali małpoludzie na straży, dla uniemożliwienia ucieczki. A na prawo, w pewnej odległości od tamtych, na samej krawędzi skał, stały dwie dziwaczne postacie, które w innych okolicznościach wydałyby się nam niewymownie śmieszne. Był to profesor Challenger. Resztki kurtki wisiały mu w strzępach na ramionach, koszulę miał zdartą, a czarne kudły brody mięszały się z morzem włosów, porastającym całe jego piersi. Nie miał kapelusza i włosy, wyrosłe podczas naszych wędrówek, spadały rozczochrane, w długich kędziorach. Jeden dzień wystarczył, by ten wyborowy okaz nowożytnej cywilizacji przybrał pozory zupełnego dzikusa z południowej Ameryki. Przy nim stał jego władca, król małpo-ludzi. Miał słuszność lord John, że to wierny obraz naszego profesora, z tą różnicą, że zabarwiony rudo nie czarno. Takaż sama krępa, silna postać, długie ręce, najeżona broda, włochate ciało. Lecz od oczu kończyło się to podobieństwo, bo nad krzaczastemi rudemi brwiami małpo-człowieka, wznosiło się uciekające w tył czoło i płaska kształtu jajka czaszka, stanowiące zupełne przeciwieństwo z szerokiem czołem i wspaniałą czaszką europejczyka. Poza tem król był śmieszną kopją Challengera. Lecz nie mieliśmy czasu myśleć nad tem bo dwóch małpo-ludzi pochwyciło na ręce jednego z Indjan i powlekło go na krawędź skalistą; król podniósł rękę. Na ten znak, małpoludzie schwycili indjanina za ręce i za nogi, rozbujali go trzykrotnie z niesłychaną siłą i wyrzucili w górę. Zrobili to z taką gwałtownością, że nieszczęśliwy zakreślił wielki łuk w powietrzu, zanim zaczął spadać na dół. Gdy znikł za skałą, cały tłum, oprócz strażników czuwających nad więźniami, rzucił się na samą krawędź przepaści i patrzył w otchłań w głębokiem milczeniu, a potem wybuchnął strasznym, radosnym wrzaskiem. Wszyscy skakali, wywijając długiemi, brunatnemi rękoma, wyjąc z uciechy, poczem cofnęli się w głąb, ustawili rzędem i czekali na nowego skazańca. Tym razem ofiarą miał być Summerlee. Dwaj małpo-ludzie porwali go za ręce i brutalnie popchnęli naprzód. Szczupłe ciało, długie ręce i nogi profesora stawiały opór trzepocąc się jak kurczę, wyciągane z kojca. Challenger zwrócił się do króla, wymachując zajadle rękoma. Widoczne było, że prosi, zaklina, błaga o litość nad towarzyszem. Ale małpo-człek odepchnął go, potrząsając gniewnie głową. To było jego zgubą. Zagrzechotał sztucer lorda Roxtona i król runął na ziemię; włochata, drgająca, skrwawiona masa. — Strzelaj w tłum! Strzelaj, synku, strzelaj! — krzyczał mój towarzysz. W duszy każdego człowieka, są tajemnicze głębie. Jestem z natury uczuciowy i nieraz, słysząc krzyk postrzelonego zająca, miałem pełne łez oczy. A jednak teraz obudziła się we mnie żądza krwi! Zerwałem się z ziemi i kładłem nabój za nabojem, opróżniałem jeden magazyn za drugim, i strzelałem bez przerwy; strzelałem zapamiętale, z rozkoszą, krzycząc z niepohamowanej radości! Nasze cztery karabiny sprawili rzeź straszliwą. Padli strażnicy trzymający profesora Summerlee, a on sam stał, chwiejąc się jak pijany, odurzony, nie rozumiejąc, że jest wolny. Tłum małpo-ludzi biegał w dzikim popłochu, nie mogąc pojąć skąd pochodzi ten śmiertelny huragan. Biegali, wywijali rękoma, wrzeszczeli, potykając się na tych którzy padli. I nagle, jak na dany znak, rzucili się z wyciem ku drzewu, szukając tam osłony, pozostawiwszy polankę zasłaną ciałami zabitych i rannymi. Więźniowie zostali sami na środku polanki. Szybko orjentujący się Challenger, zrozumiał w lot położenie. Pochwycił w pół oszołomionego towarzysza i zaczął z nim uciekać w naszą stronę. Dwaj małpo-ludzie puścili się za zbiegami, lecz padli obaj przeszyci kulami lorda Johna. Wybiegliśmy na polankę naprzeciw uciekających i wetknęliśmy im karabiny do ręki. Ale Summerlee był już zupełnie wyczerpany z sił. Zaledwie mógł dreptać drobnymi krokami, a tymczasem małpo-ludzie ochłonęli z pierwszego przerażenia. Biegli już przez las, chcąc nam odciąć odwrót. Challenger i ja wlekliśmy profesora Summerlee, trzymając go pod ręce, a lord John osłaniał nasz odwrót i strzelał ilekroć jaka głowa wysunęła się z parskaniem z gęstwiny. Przez jakieś dwie mile ścigały nas jeszcze te potwory. Lecz stopniowo pogoń słabła, bo małpo-ludzie widocznie zrozumieli naszą siłę i lękali się wystawiać na celne pociski naszych karabinów. Kiedyśmy wreszcie dobiegli do obozowiska, byliśmy już sami. Tak nam się przynajmniej zdawało, ale byliśmy w błędzie. Bo zaledwie zapuściliśmy cierniste wrota naszej „zeriby“, uścisnęli sobie ręce i padli zdyszani na ziemię przy źródle, usłyszeliśmy tupot nóg i łagodne, żałosne głosy za ogrodzeniem. Lord John poskoczył ze sztucerem w ręku i odsunął zaporę. Rozciągnięte na ziemi, leżały przed nim, drobne czerwonoskóre postacie ocalonych indjan, drżących ze strachu i błagających o opiekę. Jeden z nich, wymownymi ruchami rąk wskazywał na okoliczne lasy, dając znaki, że tam jest niebezpieczeństwo... A potem skoczył, objął rękami nogi lorda Roxtona i przytulił się do nich twarzą. — Na świętego Jerzego! — wykrzyknął członek izby parów, szarpiąc z niepokojem wąsy. — Pytam się, co u licha zrobimy z tymi ludźmi? Wstań no! chłopaczku, wstań! Zdejm twarz z moich butów! Summerlee usiadł i nakładał ulubioną fajeczkę. — Powinniśmy ich ocalić — przemówił — tak jak wy nas wyrwaliście z samej paszczy śmierci... Słowo honoru daję! To był czyn niepospolity! — Zdumiewający! — zawtórował mu Challenger. — Wspaniały! Nietylko my osobiście, lecz nauka europejska zaciągnęła względem was dług wdzięczności... Nie waham się stwierdzić, że zniknięcie profesora Summerlee i moje zrobiłoby niczem niezastąpioną szczerbę w nowożytnej zoologji... Nasz młody przyjaciel i ty, milordzie, spełniliście czyn wielkiej doniosłości. Patrzał na nas, promieniejąc zwykłym ojcowskim uśmiechem, lecz europejska nauka, zdumiałaby się niezawodnie, gdyby mogła widzieć w tej chwili swego wybrańca, nadzieję przyszłości, z tą rozkudłaną głową, z obnażonym torsem i strzępami łachmanów zamiast ubrania. Challenger przytrzymując rękami puszkę konserw, trzymał w ręku kawał australskiej baraniny. Indjanin spojrzał na niego, a potem z trwożnym piskiem rzucił się na ziemię, tuląc głowę do nóg lorda Johna. — Nie bój się, chłopczyku! — uspokajał go lord, głaszcząc po głowie. — Widzisz, profesorze, on się ciebie boi... I nie dziwię mu się, na świętego Jerzego! Nie bój się, chłopaczku! To człowiek taki sam jak my! — Doprawdy, milordzie! — wykrzyknął oburzony Challenger. — To twoje szczęście, profesorze, że się odrobinę różnisz od naszego typu. Gdyby nie podobieństwo do tego króla... — Na moje słowo, milordzie, zawiele sobie pozwalasz. — Ależ to fakt nie podlegający zaprzeczeniu. — Proszę, milordzie, mówmy o czem innem! Pańskie uwagi są ubliżające i niepojęte. A teraz mamy do rozstrzygnięcia ważniejszą kwestię, co zrobić z tymi indjanami? Najlepiej byłoby odprowadzić ich do domu, gdybyśmy wiedzieli gdzie jest ich dom? — To nie przedstawia żadnej trudności — odezwałem się. — Mieszkają oni w jaskiniach, na drugim brzegu jeziora. — A więc nasz młody przyjaciel wie gdzie mieszkają? Zdaje się, że to trochę daleko. — Około dwudziestu mil — objaśniłem. Summerlee westchnął. — Ja, tak daleko nie zajdę... Słychać już wyraźnie wycie tych potworów, które nas tropią. I rzeczywiście, w ciemnych otchłaniach boru, rozlegały się wrzaski małpo-ludzi. Indjanie jęczeli z trwogi. — Trzeba iść i to zaraz! — zawołał lord Roxton. Prowadź profesora Summerlee, synku. Indjanie poniosą nasze zapasy. A teraz ruszajmy, zanim nas spostrzegą. Nim upłynęło pół godziny, doszliśmy już do naszej kryjówki w gęstwinie i zaszyli się w nią głęboko. Cały dzień słyszeliśmy niespokojne nawoływania małpo-ludzi, w stronie naszego dawnego obozowiska, ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił się w stronę naszej kryjówki, więc znużeni zbiegowie, biali i czerwonoskórzy, mogli przespać się długo i spokojnie. Nad wieczorem zasnęłem i ja, kiedy mnie ktoś pociągnął za rękaw. Ocknąwszy się, zobaczyłem Challengera, klęczącego przy mnie. — Spisujesz pan dziennik naszej podróży, z zamiarem wydrukowania go kiedyś, panie Malone? — spytał uroczyście. — Jestem tu przecież w roli korespondenta — odrzekłem. — Właśnie. Otóż niektóre uwagi lorda Roxtona... o... o pewnem podobieństwie. — Słyszałem. — Nie potrzebuję chyba mówić, że ogłoszenie tego rodzaju szczegółów, byłoby dla mnie zniewagą. — Będę się trzymał ściśle prawdy... — Lord Roxton nie rozumie, że oddawanie hołdu przez dzikich, jest rzeczą zwykłą u ras nierozwiniętych, względem osobników doskonalszych. Pan mnie rozumiesz? — Doskonale. — Pozostawiam więc to pańskiej dyskrecji... A po namyśle dodał: — Ten... ten małpoczłek był jednak niepospolity, wcale niepospolity... Nie powiem nawet, żeby był szpetny... Czy pan to zauważyłeś? — Rzeczywiście był niepospolity — odparłem. Profesor z widoczną ulgą, położył się na ziemi i zasnął.